Quidditch Cheerleaders
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: Ginny convinces Dumbledore to have Quidditch Cheerleaders and blackmails Hermione to join the team. This story is mostly about Hermione, not Ginny. Hermione is slightly OOC. Chapter 7 up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.J.K.Rowling does. Or does she?.just kidding..  
  
A/N: This story is not based on Ginny. She just turns into a little prep (I have nothing against preps, mind you) and convinces Dumbledore to have a cheerleading squad. She then blackmails Hermione to join. Hermione is kind of the main focus in this story.  
  
Chappie 1: Blackmail.  
  
Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, and Natalie McDonald were all in an isolated corner of the Gryffindor talking quietly.  
  
"Who else should we get?" Asked Parvati.  
  
"Well, I don't know. The only person I can think of will not want to join." Said Ginny.  
  
"Who?" Asked the other girls, simultaneously.  
  
"Well, Hermione. I mean. She is good at gymnastics. She was at the burrow this summer and I saw her in the backyard doing Yoga and stuff." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah Hermione is pretty good, but she'll never want to join." Lavendar piped in.  
  
"I know how we could get her in." Stated Natalie, ginning evilly.  
  
"How?" Asked the others, simultaneously.  
  
"Well, she did break a school rule or two. She snuck into the Potions classroom one night, around midnight, and turned in a late paper, and lied to professor Snape. She told him that he must have misplaced it because she turned it in weeks ago, or something like that. I was in the common room when she snuck out, and I was around the corner when she told her little lie." Natalie said, smirking.  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Ginny. "We've got Hermione under our wing now."  
  
The girls all snickered and got up to go to their dorms.  
  
"You know, we're acting like Slytherins plotting against Hermione like this." Parvati said, smiling.  
  
The girls all giggled and ran upstairs.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Ginny ran into the Gryffindor common room, bouncing up and down when she reached Lavendar, Parvati, and Natalie.  
  
"We got it, we got it!" Screamed Ginny.  
  
Many people turned and looked at her like she was mad, the eventually turned back to what they were doing.  
  
"Got what?" Asked Parvati, slightly baffled.  
  
"You'll see. Lets go to lunch!" Ginny squealed.  
  
The all walked to the great hall and sat down. Ginny was still squealing every few seconds, while shifting in her seat, unable to control her happiness. Everyone was getting used to it, so they just ignored it, except Hermione, Lavendar, Parvati and Natalie. All knew too well that Ginny was up to something.  
  
Dumbledore then entered the Great Hall looking around, and Ginny slapped a hand to her mouth ready to scream with happiness. Dumbledore went over and sat in his chair. He waited a few moments until he acknowledged everyone being in the room with a slight nod.  
  
"I have an announcement to make before lunch can begin." Said Dumbledore. "Miss Virginia Wealsey has pointed out that in most muggle sports there are cheerleaders. She has come up with a clever idea that we have cheerleaders for Quidditch."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ginny who was beaming, along with Lavendar, Parvati and Natalie, then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"We will have 4 cheerleading squads. 1 for Gryffindor, 1 for Slytherin, 1 for Hufflepuff, and 1 for Ravenclaw." Continued Dumbledore. "With 5 girls per squad."  
  
Many of the girls in the hall squealed with delight, as many of the guys were hooting, as some people were looking really confused muttering "What the hell are cheerleaders?" Everyone knew Draco Malfoy was confused, as he slightly looked it, but recovered with an unknowing smirk.  
  
"The Gryffindor squad was already picked. They are Virginia Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavendar Brown, Natalie McDonald, and Hermione Granger." Said Dumbledore.  
  
The entire hall quieted as they looked to Hermione. Hermione looked like she wasn't breathing, and was about to fall off of the bench she was sitting on. The hall was completely silent, as they all were just gazing shockingly at Hermione. Then all of the sudden Harry started laughing. Ron still looked baffled but caught on. Hermione finally let out a breath of air. She picked up her stuff and ran far from the Great Hall.  
  
"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw teams will be chosen by Miss Weasley. See her if you would like to try out. That will be all. " Dumbledore continued. "Thank You."  
  
Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared on the table. "Begin."  
  
Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, and Natalie all got up and ran out of the hall to the library, many girls following.  
  
When they got there they found Hermione hunched over a book with a hard expression on her face, looking as though tears were going to spill from her eyes.  
  
Ginny walked over to her. "Hermione. It's not that bad. It's just cheerleading."  
  
"You know. You can't make me do this." Stated Hermione, looking defiant. Wiping her tears, looking as though she might murder.  
  
Ginny was taken back by this new expression. "Yes I can Hermione."  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Blackmail." Stated Ginny, smirking evilly.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: Should I continue? Coz I don't really know. Tell what I should do. Please review. Got any comments, questions, suggestions, please review my story! Umm.Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, and Natalie aren't really main characters, they are just some characters leading up to the real story. Explaining what should happen. Ummm.please review and sorry if some people are OOC, but I can't really change them now. Soz this chappie may be a bit short, but I'll try to make future chappies a bit longer.  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter. Or do I? Well, no, really I don't. J.K. Rowling does. Coz she's cool.Heehee  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
That night after Ginny left Hermione in the library people kept coming up to her and asking her millions of questions. Like 'Hermione, is it all true? Are you giving up studying and putting all your efforts into cheerleading?' or 'Hermione. Are you really going on a book strike and going out with every guy in Hogwarts until Dumbledore orders the book you want?' Hermione was really fed up with it.  
  
'Damn that Ginny.' Hermione thought. 'Last year, I helped her with her homework and got Harry to be her boyfriend (but they aren't going out anymore), and this is how she repays me! Blackmailing me! For a stupid paper, and that paper wasn't even mine! So basically this is all Ron's fault. Snape really did lose my paper, I didn't lie. I finished Ron's late paper for him, and went to turn it in, but if I tell on Ron then he'll get in trouble. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have helped him. Him and his damn excuses! 'Hermione, I need top marks like you. Please help!' Agh! I hate him!'  
  
Hermione got to the prefects room and opened the door.  
  
'Gods life is so hard! If I tell the truth I get my friend in trouble, and get out of this mess. If I live a lie and go on with the cheerleading thing maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, Ginny is always talking about how great it is. All it is, is screaming and jumping up and down with pom-poms. How hard can it be?'  
  
Hermione walked to her room, without stopping, opened her door, walked to her bed and plopped down.  
  
'I guess I'll save Ron's neck, but he owes me big!'  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Hermione ignored everyone that talked to her that day on her way to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Hermione saw a booth with a ridiculous amount of girls crowded around it.  
  
'Must be Ginny setting up all the cheerleaders.'  
  
Hermione walked straight past them over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were already shoveling food into their mouths. She sat down with them.  
  
Ron looked up, blushed, and then looked back down when she got there. Hermione inwardly glared at him.  
  
It stayed silent for a bit until Harry finally broke the ice. "So, err, Hermione. Cheerleader, huh? You have to walk around in those short skirts and wave around pom-poms?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, just glared at Harry.  
  
Just then, the great hall doors burst open. A whole pack of girls rushed in. Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati and Natalie leading the way of course.  
  
All of the girls took their seats at their own tables, but Ginny just kept skipping to the front. When she reached the front she handed Dumbledore a big yellow envelope. She whispered something in his ear, and then went and sat back down in her seat.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "I have the results of who are going to be our first ever Quidditch cheerleaders."  
  
He opened the folder and scanned the page, grinning every few seconds. "Alright now, the Gryffindors have already been announced. The Hufflepuff girls will be Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Elenor Branstone, Megan Jones, and Laura Madley."  
  
The Hufflepuff table broke into applause and some girls started squealing and saying 'good job'. The Slytherins all snorted.  
  
"Yes, well done ladies," Dumbledore continued. "Now the Ravenclaw girls are Terry Boot (A/N: I'm not sure in this is a girl or boy, I've read in many stories that it's a girl, and others that it's a boy.), Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Patil."  
  
The Ravenclaws weren't as enthusiastic, but they did have many cheers and squeals.  
  
"Well done," Dumbledore said. "Now, the Slytherin girls are Blaise Zabini (A/N: Again, I'm not sure if this is a girl or boy. In many stories it's a girl, and others it's a boy), Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe."  
  
There were loads of squeals from this table. Mainly from Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Many in the room were laughing, probably about Slytherin having male cheerleaders, and those two, out of all people. Malfoy just stood up, with no expression on his face, and walked calmly out of the great hall.  
  
"Well done ladies." Dumbledore said. Some at the Slytherin table cleared their throats and Dumbledore continued, "And gentleman."  
  
Many at the Slytherin table applauded again, and the boys squealed again.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ginny and she shrugged and mouthed 'They were the best.'  
  
'I really want to strangle Ginny. How can she do this to me?' Hermione thought.  
  
"Now. Quidditch Season starts soon. Since Miss Weasley and others will not be on the Quidditch teams anymore, there will be tryouts for now players tomorrow. That will be all." Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared on the table.  
  
Hermione didn't eat much, she just stared at her plate most of the time, because she knew if she looked up she would make eye contact with loads of people.  
  
'I hate Ginny, and I hate all of these nosy people. The only funny thing about this whole situation is Malfoy's Monkeys being cheerleaders.' Hermione thought as she stirred her noodles in circles with her fork, then untwisted them. 'This is ridiculous.'  
  
Hermione looked up to find Ron staring at her from across the table. "What?" She asked, slightly annoyed he wouldn't take his gaze off of her.  
  
Then Ron snapped out of his trance and started stuttering, "Well-err-I-I- err-."  
  
"What Ron's trying to say is," interrupted Harry, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "that it's weird to think of you becoming a cheerleader. You're not like those other girls 'Mione. You're different. You don't care about that goopy stuff that goes on their faces, or those tools they use on their hair, or those tightening charms they use on their uniforms, or the shortening charms-." Harry paused, closed his eyes, shivered, and then smiled to himself.  
  
'That's what Harry likes.' Hermione looked over at Ron, who has his eyes closed, imagining the same image. 'That's what Ron likes too. That's what all boys like. Parvati and Lavendar were right.' She thought.  
  
"So?" Hermione lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Who cares if I don't like that stuff?"  
  
"Herms its like this," Harry opened his eyes, and looked down at his hands, "You're different. You're a girl who likes books and assignments, your not a girl who cares about the way she looks and that's fine with you. You don't care if your hair is frizzy or if you look fat or-"  
  
"Are you calling me fat, Harry?" Hermione's temper was flaming. 'He's not helping, he's just making things worse.'  
  
"No! No! No!" Harry almost shouted. "That's not it. I'm just saying you don't care about that stuff."  
  
'That's what he thinks. He doesn't think of me as a girl. He thinks of me as one of the guys. I'll show him."  
  
"Well maybe I care about that stuff now." Hermione said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore, Harry." Hermione pushed her plate forward and stood up. "You'll only make things worse." She got out from standing before the bench, turned around and ran out of the great hall. Each time her feet barely making a sound when they hit the stone floor.  
  
'I'll show them.' She repeated in her mind. 'They don't know anything about me. I may not have cared before, but now I do. Even my friends think of me as just another face in the crowd. Nothing special. Just there to be there. Well, not anymore. I'm going to stand out now.' She thought as she closed the doors to the great hall and started off towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where are your body guards, Granger?" Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Hermione turned around slowly.  
  
"Whose there?" She asked through gritted teeth. She really didn't want to be bothered right now.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Came the voice again. "I always knew mudbloods could never be smart, but you seemed to have proved me wrong. Lets keep that one between us, Granger."  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione said, squinting to try and see if it was really him.  
  
"You got it. 10 points for Gryffindor." Malfoy stepped out of the dark corner and came into the light.  
  
He walked up to Hermione and since he was 6 feet tall, he had to look down at her 5'6" body. Then he circled her, like a lion would do to its prey.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione followed him with her eyes as he circled her.  
  
Draco just ignored the question. "So. Cheerleader Granger? That was a real shocker." He finally stopped circling her and stood in front of her.  
  
"So. Cheerleaders Crabbe and Goyle. Not a real shocker. The only shocker was that you didn't make cheerleader." Hermione stepped back so she didn't have to feel inferior by looking up to him.  
  
Malfoy just ignored her again. "You know, the best laugh of my life is going to come from you wearing that short little skirt, you jumping up and down, and you waving you little pompoms for your boyfriends." He stepped close to her again.  
  
Hermione just backed up again till she was against the wall. Then she stepped to the side and began walking back to Gryffindor tower again. She turned around. "They aren't my boyfriends. Are you really going to watch me though, when you could watch your girlfriend Pansy, or those two great oafs?"  
  
"For one thing I wouldn't watch those Slytherin cheerleaders. They make my skin crawl, and having to watch the fat boil over their uniforms is more than I can bear. For Pansy, I couldn't watch her. She has no curves or anything to watch. As for you and the rest of the Gryffindor clan, you've got things to watch. You don't show it, but I know you have it."  
  
"You are sick, Malfoy." Hermione pulled her robes closer to her body, and turned back around to walk away again.  
  
"By the way, Granger," Malfoy called after her, "tell that Patil girl that I'll take both her and her twin."  
  
"NO!" She shouted, as she kept walking.  
  
'He's so sick. I hate him.' She thought as she made her way up the stairs. 'Gods! Why do I always feel so inferior when I'm around him?'  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
'Granger is so easy to make fun of, it's boring. Why can't she have some mystery that way I'll be able to figure it out.' Draco puzzled, on his way back to the Dungeons. "No wait! I don't want anything to do with that mudblood.'  
  
When he got to the dungeons he went around a corner to get the Slytherin common room. He said the password and entered, quickly, sitting down on a chair when he got in.  
  
'I hate those two oafs. The only reason I put up with them is so I can have an excuse to get away from Pug-Pansy. Now there goes my excuse. Wait. She's a cheerleader now so she won't have time to come near me. Perfect.'  
  
Draco got up from the chair and climbed the stairs to go to his Dormitory.  
  
'Thank Merlin that I'm prefect.'  
  
Draco took off his shoes, socks, robes, tie, sweater-vest, and white shirt. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his-self.  
  
'I can see why Pansy wants me. Why every girl wants me, actually. Every girl except one. Oh well. It's Granger's loss.'  
  
He flexed his muscles for a moment and admired his-self. He smiled, and then it faded.  
  
'I feel like I'm missing something. Like my life is incomplete. But I thought I had everything I ever wanted. A powerful father, even though he's not a very good one. A good bloodline, Loads of money, every girl I want, and I might be the new heir of Slytherin, but who knows really. The way the Dark Lord acts, it's some bloody secret that nobody must ever know. He's such a coward. If I were him, I'd just kill Potter. Although, he probably would if he'd had the chance. I mean, he knows how close I am to Potter. For Merlin's sake I go to the same school as him. I could just kill Potter and get it done with. I don't think I want to be the heir of someone who can't even kill A baby. I should be great to my own power. Get my own follows. I should rule the world.'  
  
He walked away from the mirror and took off his pants. Draco walked to the prefect's bathroom and began to take a bath. He got in the water and sat down. He let his muscles relax under the water.  
  
'Power isn't what I'm missing though. It's something else.' He let his head fall under the water, and the gel drain from his hair. He came back above the water and when he did he heard a scream.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
'Damn that Malfoy! Why does he have to be so evil? I mean, I will admit he is good-looking. If only he had a good personality he wouldn't be so bad, but I just can't stand the way he acts.'  
  
Hermione walked into her dormitory.  
  
'Thank Merlin I'm prefect again.'  
  
She took off her shoes, shock, robes, sweater-vest, and tie. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.  
  
'Messy hair, pale skin, bushy eyebrows, and baggy clothing. Maybe everybody's right. Maybe I should change. Yeah, I will. It won't last forever. Just an experiment. I love experiments. A project, not for grading. Perfect. I'll start tomorrow. Not need to worry tonight.'  
  
Hermione picked up a strand of her bushy hair and twisted it in her fingers while looking at herself.  
  
'I need a bath.' She thought.  
  
She walked out of her dorm and walked to the Prefect bathroom. She undressed herself and put her clothes to the side of the tub. She turned around and was about to get in when she saw somebody was already there. And when she saw who it was she screamed her heart out and made a dash for her clothing.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: I'm evil.lol. Well, I'm not evil or anything. I'm not like Malfoy. Although he's pretty hot.ok, ok. Well, er.sorry it took a while for me to update. I've been really tired lately, but that's no excuse. *Slaps myself on that hand* BAD ME!!! Well, please review. Pwease.well, I'm still not finished with the Order of the Phoenix coz I've been writing these FF stories. But it's all good. I'll hopefully update soon.whenever I got some extra time..heehee..and I'll put more background to the characters in the next chapter, hopefully. Lol.. Well, Hermione is going to change a bit so you'll have to know what happenes to her!.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These are starting to get annoying. Ok..I don't own Harry Potter.blah de blah de blah! There ya go.I disclaim the ownership of the whole Harry Potter Company..thingie..ok..soo..yeah..now you know.ok..You friggin' get the point!.lol  
  
Quidditch Cheerleaders Chapter 3:  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
Draco wiped his eyes and opened them. He saw a blurry version of somebody's naked body dashing for a towel (A/N: So basically he didn't see anything but a tanish sorta colour..kk?). Bye the time his vision came back to him the person was wrapped in a towel. He now knew it was a girl, but not just any girl. It was none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione pulled the towel tight around her body, just to make sure it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Ah, Granger. I knew you couldn't resist me." Draco smirked, while not even bothering to cover anything. (A/N: Maybe I should change the rating. review and tell me.)  
  
Hermione was just in mental shock and couldn't say anything.  
  
"Blink once if that's a yes."  
  
Blinking, Hermione snapped out her trance.  
  
"I knew it!" Draco leaned forward and swam to the other side of the tub.  
  
"Knew what?" Hermione subconsciously backed away from the tub.  
  
"I knew you liked me." He leaned against the rim.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind. The point is, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Hermione bent over and picked up her clothes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Draco looked down at the water. "I was taking a bath."  
  
"I know that. I meant, what are you doing here at this time?"  
  
"What? I'm not aloud to take a bath at night. Oh Mighty Cheerleader Hermione, please forgive me!" Draco threw his hands into the air, as if pulling the sky into the hug, closing his eyes. Doing all of this sarcastically.  
  
Hermione giggled unconsciously, but immediately stopped. "Sorry. I'll come back later. Bye." She left.  
  
'Did I just call her Hermione?' Draco relaxed back into the water.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
'Did he just call me Hermione?' Hermione fumbled with the towel as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Herms?"  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around. She saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch in the common room. She was so stunned she nearly dropped her towel, but thank Merlin she didn't.  
  
"What are you doing, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he looked at her. "Why are you only wearing- (he gulped)- a towel?"  
  
Hermione screamed and ran up the stairs to her prefect room. She got dressed in her nightgown, set her alarm, jumped into bed and went to sleep.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
He was about to lean back into the water when he saw some on the deck to the tub. A piece of wood. He got out and went and picked it up.  
  
'How nice. Granger left her wand.'  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
When she woke up the next morning she got dressed and dashed to the great hall, not wanting to see Harry, Ron or Draco.  
  
Unfortunately, all the boys she didn't want to see were there. They all looked up when she walked into the hall. Harry and Ron waved her over to them and she obeyed.  
  
When she sat down she nodded to them, as if that were the explanation for what happened last night.  
  
"Hermione?" Ran began. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione buttered some bread and took a bite out of it.  
  
"What happened last night? I mean, you came back in a towel then you took off running into your room. Did something happen to you that you're not telling us about, 'Mione?" Harry asked as Ron began shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Dumbledore saved her. "Good Morning Students. I have an announcement to make. Cheerleaders. Your uniforms are ready, so when you finish your breakfast, come and get them." Dumbledore levitated 4 boxes to the divided space between the high table and the student tables. "That's all. Enjoy your day."  
  
"Finished!" Hermione said, as she walked up to the front. She walked up to the box.  
  
"Name please." The box said.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said back to it.  
  
"One moment please." The closed box shuffled around a bit. "It's the one on the top, dear." The box opened and Hermione pulled out a box that said 'Hermione Granger' on top of it.  
  
Then she walked out of the great hall to her room, tossing the box into the bed.  
  
Hermione started pacing, her mind was racing. 'What am I going to tell Harry and Ron?' She stopped pacing and plopped onto the bed, crushing something. 'Ouch! What the-oh. The uniform. Right.'  
  
Hermione opened the box and pulled out two sections of cloth. She unfolded them and laid them in front of her on the bed. What she saw a flash a beautiful scarlet and gold (A/N: Ok..I don't know how to make up a cheerleader costume, so if you've seen Bring It On, imagine Kirsten Dust's Squad's outfit, but only gold and scarlet, k?).  
  
'Wow. It's really pretty.' Hermione was going to try it on, but she heard a knock on the door. She didn't say anything in fear of it being Harry or Ron.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?" Came a soft voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Come on in, Ginny." Hermione jumped off her bed to stand up. Ginny walked in. "The costumes are really beautiful."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Did you design them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well done, Ginny." Hermione motioned for Ginny to sit down on her bed. Ginny did so. "What's that?" Hermione puzzled at the box in Ginny's hands.  
  
"Oh. This. This is yours. You forgot to get it when you got the first part of your uniform." Ginny handed Hermione the box.  
  
Hermione opened it and pulled out two pom poms. The first one was a flashy scarlet colour, with loads of gold strands thrown in. The second one was a flashy gold colour, with loads of scarlet strands thrown in.  
  
"They're really pretty, Ginny. Thank you for bringing them to me."  
  
"Your welcome." Ginny got up to leave, but turned around. "Go try on the outfit. I want to see it on you!"  
  
"Alright." Hermione put the pom poms down on the bed and picked up the uniform. "Turn around please."  
  
Ginny turned around as Hermione put on the uniform. "Alright. Finished."  
  
Ginny turned around. "Hermione it looks perfect on you!"  
  
Hermione looked down at herself. "Really? What are you looking at then? I look so pale, and my legs are chalky. I look disgusting." She snorted a bit.  
  
"Well that can be fixed. Tanning spells, lotion, a bit of make-up. It can easily be solved. I don't think you need it though." Ginny looked Hermione over again. "Your legs aren't chalky."  
  
"Yes they are, and they're all chubby. This skirt is too short, and this shirt is too tight, and these underwear things feel so exposing. I feel weird. I don't feel like myself." Hermione walked over to the mirror and examined herself. She grunted in disgust.  
  
"Hermione. No part of you is fat, and the outfit looks perfect on you. You'll get used to it in time. I'll see you later. Bye Hermione." Ginny turned around to walk out the door.  
  
"Ginny, we do get to wear our robes and stuff over these right?" Hermione found a hopeful option.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure. I'll ask Dumbledore later." Ginny walked out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"Honestly, I can't see all the beauty everyone else sees." Hermione sighed and stopped looking in the mirror. She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Oh well. What am I going to tell Harry and Ron about what happened in the prefects bathroom? I mean, I don't want to tell them that Draco Malfoy almost saw me naked, and I almost saw him. That would make them mad. Erg! What do I do? I don't want to lie to them." Hermione didn't realize she was talking to herself out loud.  
  
"Then don't lie to us." She heard of voice in the corner that sounded like Harry's. "We heard it all, 'Mione." She looked at the corner, but nothing was there.  
  
Then she saw a foot stick out of thin air. "The invisibility cloak! Harry are you in there?"  
  
All of the sudden two head came out of thin air, followed by two bodies. The heads and bodies of Harry and Ron.  
  
"What happened with Malfoy?" Harry asked, almost calmly.  
  
She didn't answer, she just looked at Ron. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Nothing, ok? Now get out before I hex you." Hermione went and fished through her robes for her wand, but found that it wasn't there.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Gee, I wonder why Ron looked as though he saw a ghost and Harry looked a bit nervous..that's a thinker.lol..figure it out.soz this is a short chappie..but you wanted me to post more so I did..this is the best I could do.I might stop writing for a while, coz I'll be pretty busy coz I just got a boyfriend.yay!.lol.I might have to stop writing individual stories at a time.b/c one story at a time is a better pace.so. I'll pick a couple of stories to stop doing for just a bit. and then do some others.then I'll in time I'll do the other ones.so..umm..yeah.PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!  
  
I'm really busy so I don't have time to do individual Thank You's.so I'll do it next chappie.  
  
Thank You all for reviewing tho. And please review this chapter and tell me what you think.Should I change the rating to "R" coz I don't know if I want to put sex in this story or not.REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!!!!!  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all!!!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT claim Harry Potter or anything remotely close to it..i'm just bored and need something to do when I'm bored, so here ya go.  
  
Quidditch Cheerleaders: Chapter 4  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
'My wand! Ugh! Where is it?' She fished through her wadrobe, not even caring that Harry and Ron were still in there. She raced from one part of the room to the other within a matter of seconds. "For Merlin's sake! Where is my wand?" She grunted, not finding it.  
  
"WHERE IS MY WAND?" Hermione tore her room apart looking for it, not even caring who she was yelling at anymore.  
  
"Hermione! Stop screaming at the bloody air! What did it ever do to you?" Harry dropped the robe on top of Ron, who was still looking extremely pale.  
  
Hermione heard Harry, but it was just a matter of caring. "Where is my wand?" She pouted, dropping to the floor and stuck her lip out. "I can't find it!" She pulled her knees up and hugged them.  
  
"Hermione, you're acting more childish than Ron."  
  
With that comment Hermione unhugged her knees and put on her most serious face. "Harry, I can't find it. I need it."  
  
"Well, think. That's what your best at. Thinking. So.err.where did you have it last?" Harry sat down next to her.  
  
All of the sudden there was a thump. They looked over to see Ron sprawled across the floor with the blanket still on him. They both ignored him.  
  
"Harry! Don't you think i've tried thinking? Thinking is the first thing I think to do!"  
  
"Did you have it this morning?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even need it this morning so it didn't even matter. I just walked out with or without it." Hermione started to shake a little bit. "What if I lost it in the hall and somebody steps on it. If they break it in two it'll be terrible! I won't be able to do magic!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione!" Harry put his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry. I know I'm thinking of the worst, but it could all be true and then I'll really be in trouble." Hermione started to tear, but having no intention of actually crying.  
  
"Well, it's possible somebody could have found it and put it in the Lost & Found along with Nevil's wand. Maybe Dumbledore or McGonnigal found it." Harry squeezed her shoulders in a compforting way.  
  
She threw his arms off, not intentionally being rude. She jumped up and squeeled, her face brightening. "Of course! McGonnigal! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Harry stood up, not offended, but somewhat hurt for her not thanking him.  
  
"I can go get it right now!" Hermione clapped her hands in happiness, then skipped to the door.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "McGonnigal went to Hogsmeade today, remember? Getting supplies for the cooking transfiguration lesson."  
  
"Oh. Right." Hermione sighed and turned back around to sit on her bed.  
  
"So. Hermione." Harry went and sat down next to her. "Malfoy almost saw you naked? And Vise Versa?"  
  
'Malfoy! The bath! Of course! Malfoy must have my wand! I'll get him later!' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione tried to ignore Harry. She didn't want to tell him anything. She wanted to change the subject, but found she couldn't think of anything else to say. So she started glancing around the room and landed her gaze on Ron.  
  
She got up from the bed and walked over to him and sat down next to him, Indian-style. "Hello Ron? Are you still alive?" No movement. "Hello? Ron? Are you still in there?" She knocked on his head.  
  
All of the sudden Ron jumped up and squeaked. Unfortunatley he was still stuck in the blanket so he had to wrestle it for about 3 minutes. "Fine! I'm-Umm.Fine. Yes.Well, Pleasant chatting with you mates.I'll catch up with you later. Bya!" Ron threw down the sheet. Stumbling to get out, he tripped on the sheet, then sprang back up. "I'm fine! Bye!" He looked at the for a moment, then sprinted to the door, opened it, and exited.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Hermione layed back on her bed.  
  
"Hermione, you never answered my question. What happened in the bathroom?" He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Harry, listen. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not a baby. I can deal with things on my own." She got off the bed and sat in a chair. "And believe me Harry, I will deal with it."  
  
"Are you sure?" He looked at her with a bit of pity in his eyes.  
  
"I'm positive. In fact, if you wouldn't mind leaving, I'm going to deal with it in a moment." She got up and walked to the door. She opened it. Holding the door open she waved at him. "Bya Harry!"  
  
He got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Just remember, if you need any help, I'm always here." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
She closed the door behind him and smirked. "I won't need your help Harry."  
  
Hermione walked over to her closet and took out her uniform skirt and white blouse. She took off her cheerleading outfit, and put on the skirt and shirt.  
  
Hanging up the outfit she walked over to her trunk. Unzipping it she paused, thought for a moment, then continued unzipping. She pulled out a little black bag that was labeled "EMERGENCIES ONLY!!!"  
  
Hermione unzipped the bag and pulled out a black eyeliner and a really glossy lip-gloss.  
  
After applying them she spritzed down her fluffy hair. Then she hair sprayed, gelled and tossed a little bit until she got the look she wanted.  
  
She put on her knee socks and shoes. She thought a moment then she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse.  
  
With a final toss of her hair she muttered, "let's go deal with this right now."  
  
While walking out she tripped over the cloak. "Ouch!" She picked it up and grinned. "Hmm!" She tossed it over herself and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Ugh! I don't even know why this whole chapter was about fashion. Although I felt REALLY SORRY for not updating in soooo long, so I decided to give you another chapter. Not a very good one, but a chapter.Sorry it's not that great. I know it's short, but please bear with me..I really haven't been in a story-writing mood! Lol! Well, I hope to write more conclusions to my stories soon!  
  
THANX TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED.  
  
I LOVE YOU!! *Blows You kisses* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not live in England, I have not met Busted (yet)....I do not own Harry Potter. Lol.  
  
---Draco's POV  
  
As Draco watched all the girls and the two boys bounce up to the front and get their cheerleading uniforms, he grunted with disgust. 'If I have to see Crabbe and Goyle bounce around like that any longer I'll be sharing my breakfast with the toilet,' Draco thought, as he got up and exited the great hall. He passed through the Slytherin common room to get to his prefect dorm and took off his robes.  
  
'I better work off breakfast,' he thought as he took off his tie, vest, shirt and pants, and until he was left in were his black boxers. He conjured up his recent muggle finding. An ab cruncher, which whether he likes to admit it or not, it helps his abs. His mudblood prefect partner had one, and he used it without asking.  
  
He conjured a mat on the floor and the ab cruncher was placed on it as he lay down and proceeded to do 75 crunches.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione ran down the corridor with the invisibility cloak over her, bumping into a few students who didn't quite know what it was. She ran until she got down to the chill of the dungeons. Even for mid-morning it was cold. Though it was winter. She almost wished she had worn a jacket.  
  
'Which way?' She thought as a 5th year Slytherin passed her and walked toward their portrait. She grinned and followed him.  
  
"Something wicked this way comes," He muttered.  
  
She snorted and quickly stopped breathing so he wouldn't detect her, for she knew he heard that. He turned around so fast as she slipped past him and into the dorms. 'That phrase was from 3rd year.' She inwardly laughed.  
  
'Now which way to their prefect dorms?' she wondered.  
  
The boy came into the portrait and went down a dark hall and Hermione followed him to see where it lead, and sure enough a door said "Prefect" on it. The boy knocked on it.  
  
"What?" Draco yelled.  
  
"A message from Pansy, Draco, She sends her love," the boy cooed.  
  
"Shut up," Draco said and the door opened.  
  
The boy walked in and Hermione slipped in behind him. The boy reached in his robes and handed Draco a note. Hermione really couldn't see because it was so dark in that room. 'They're probably used to it,' she thought.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said, as he reached up for the letter.  
  
"Well, all of us are going out to the quidditch field and Snape is showing us some weird new quidditch move and everyone had to watch. So we'll be down there. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No. I'm busy." Draco snapped.  
  
The boy nodded and walked out. 'How can they see down here? Do they have night vision or something?' She thought, squinting.  
  
Draco got up and turned the light on as Hermione almost gasped. She was standing right next to the light switch and had to hold her breath so he wouldn't hear her. Aside form the fact that was only wearing boxers.  
  
He opened the letter and read out loud in a mocking voice, "Dear Drakie- poo, missing you. I hope you'll meet me in the astronomy tower tonight. Love, _Pansy_." She saw him shudder. "No way, I'm meeting you in there, you _freak_."  
  
Hermione was finally able to let herself breathe as Draco had walked back over to his ab cruncher and started doing the last 28 of his crunches.  
  
---Draco's POV—  
  
When he was done, he used his wand to make it go away and stood in front of the mirror. He looked at himself.  
  
"Yeah, no girl can resist your charm," He said aloud. "You're so sexy. Look at those muscles. Yeah." He flexed his muscles. "Yeah. Hot steaming abs of steal. You like my nice six pack ladies." He was about to do some more flexing when he heard somebody laughing really hard on the other side of the room. It sounded like a girl.  
  
He turned around and didn't see anybody. As soon as the person started laughing, they tried to stop, so they were easy to find by the fits of laughter they were having.  
  
Draco felt so embarrassed, but he could memory charm whoever it was so they wouldn't tell anybody. He listened hard for breathing or more laughter, but couldn't hear any. They he heard a little breathe from over on his bed. He leaped onto it and felt somebody.  
  
"Hey! Get off me, Malfoy!" A girl's voice said.  
  
'That sounds like...' He thought.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Granger?" He yelled. "I could have you expelled for this. Using an invisibility cloak. I bet it Potter's."  
  
Hermione was tangled in it so she was wrestling to get out of it, and when she finally did she threw it to the ground and stood up before him. "Give me my wand. I know you have it."  
  
"I do have it Granger, but you could have just asked. You didn't have to sneak in my room." He screamed, staring down at her.  
  
"I doubt, Malfoy, that you would've just given it to me," She said trying to smooth down her golden hair.  
  
"So?" He said. "Granger? What did you do to yourself?" He looked over her. "It's different. I like, but it's not really you. That's for somebody who actually looks go in it."  
  
"Someone more like Pansy, Drakie-poo?" Hermione smiled evilly. "Flex those muscles, all the ladies love your six pack." She laughed aloud  
  
"Shut up Granger!" He yelled, pushing her backwards onto the bed, forcefully. He went over to his closet and put a black silk robe on.  
  
Hermione stood up, still giggling. "Listen, just give me my wand."  
  
"Make me," Draco said, opening a drawer and pulling out her wand. He dangled it in the air for a moment.  
  
"Fine. I will make you." She walked over to him and stood in front of him.  
  
He prepared for a first fight, in which he knew he would win, but he'd go easy on her. He gripped her wand in his hand tighter so she wouldn't get it.  
  
Inwardly she cringed, as she was about to do this. She reached up and slid her small hand down his face and around his neck, pulling it down, as his body went numb and let her control everything. She stood on her tippie toes a bit more then kissed him. He belonged to her.  
  
He pushed her backwards toward the bed and she twisted around and laid him there. Just as she was about to go back down for another kiss, she snatched her wand from his hand "Thanks." She ran, opened his door and ran out of the Slytherin dormitories, and out of the dungeons.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Phew! That was easy. 'He felt like jelly in my hands. I could control Malfoy!' She thought as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Miss Granger!" A teacher screamed. "Button that shirt this instant!"  
  
Hermione turned around quickly to find Professor Trelawney staring at her. She quickly buttoned the shirt all the way up to the top button. "Sorry, ma'am, it was a bit hot." She said.  
  
The professor stared at her. "Hot? It's in the middle of winter."  
  
Hermione shrugged and turned to go back to Gryffindor tower when she remembered something. She gasped out loud.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco slapped himself mentally for letting him self-go like that. He's always been a sucker for a girl in a short skirt. Especially one that he knew he could never have, which is why it's so rare that he goes all jelloid. He got up and went to the bathroom, took of his boxers and robe, stood in the shower and turned on the cold water. Then he dried off, put his robe back on and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his bed to read and take a nap when he tripped on something. He picked it up and grinned.  
  
"Potter's invisibility cloak."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
Wow! I haven't updated this in a while. Anyway, here ya go.  
  
**Bladefanatic**: I guess she wants to seduce him or something. I don't know. lol. I don't even know my own story! **LittleMissFairyStarLights**, **Mandy**, **Angle Aphrodite**, **lady-sanctuary**, **kenzolover**: lol. THANKS GUYS! Lol **Sia Black**: I got another chapter. I'm not trying not to end it, but I haven't really had any ideas. Lol. I love "Psycho girl" too...I love all their stuff. I 3 James though! Lol. BUSTED ROCK!  
  
Anyway, thanks guys for reviewing and hope people review more...I don't know. Lol. Uhm....k  
  
I LOVE YOU!! Blows you kisses I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!]  
  
3 PrincessAnastaja


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Nope. Sure don't.

Quidditch Cheerleaders: Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hermione--

Hermione considered going back to the Slytherin dorms, but she already had her wand so she figured she would go back tomorrow night. '_It's invisible. I hope Malfoy won't find it."_

She ran towards Gryffindor tower and up to her dorm. She got out her beautiful wand and took the disgusting, goopy make-up off of her face with a simple spell.

'_Thank Gods! I hate make-up_.'

"All of that seducing makes me want a warm bath!" She giggled to herself, turning to grab a silky maroon bathrobe and a lush white towel to head towards the door for the prefect bathroom.

Just as soon as she reached the bathroom door, Ginny ran into the girls' dorm room, energetically.

"Hermione! Why aren't you dressed?" Ginny panted. "It's game day! We're playing Hufflepuff!"

"Damn! I was just going to take a bath." Hermione whined.

"Well, there's time for that after the game! C'mon!" Ginny ran towards Hermione's wardrobe case and grabbed Hermione's uniform, setting it on her dresser. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Since its winter, Dumbledore got us some warming spells to keep our bodies hot while we're cheering in these skirts out in the freezing snow."

"Wicked." Hermione stated, as if she didn't care.

Then Hermione got an idea.

"_Everyone_ in school usually goes to these games, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I think everyone's actually forced to go. I don't know why though." Ginny said, looking confused. "Dumbledore did want me to tell you that the warming spell starts working immediately and not to use it until you get outside."

Ginny handed her a fake wand. "Don't touch the tip. If it touches your skin, you'll get a raging fever. You won't die, but it sucks."

Hermione grabbed the bottom of the fake wand and set it on her bedpost.

"No problem." She said, not paying attention.

'_Maybe, while everyone's at the Qudditch game, I can sneak in Malfoy's empty dorm room and get Harry's cloak back!'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, we've got to get to the game. Hurry up!" Ginny said, getting up and going to the door.

"When does the game start?" Hermione asked.

"In, like, 25 minutes. That's why I was out of breath. I was trying to find you!" Ginny said, opening the door.

"Don't wait up for me Ginny. I'll get dressed really fast and meet you down there. I've got to drop a book off at the library. It's terribly overdue." Hermione smiled at Ginny, who was holding the door open.

Ginny looked at her with a knowing look on her face. "You and your books, Hermione. Alright! But hurry up!"

"I will."

Ginny sprinted out of the girls' dorm and passed a shaken up Neville in the common room. She ran out of the portrait hole and to the field.

Hermione grabbed her uniform and took off her robe and was left in her bra and underwear.

She heard a mutter from over where her bed was.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked, walking towards the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Draco--

He heard the sound of Severus Snape calling for all students to report to the quidditch field for the game.

Draco threw on his khaki pants and black slytherin sweater. He put on some black socks and black leather boots.

"Come on! Get to the quidditch field! Maybe Potter'll fall off and have somebody rescue him for the millionth time since we've been here." Snape grunted.

Draco snickered. "So True."

He threw on the invisibility cloak and waited for Snape to open his door. When Snape did, he ran out of it and through the common room and out of the corridor all the way to Gryffindor tower. He stood in a corner and waited to catch his breath.

Then a boy walked up and heard Draco panting. He freaked out and screamed the password and ran in, Draco following close behind.

Draco ran past Neville Longbottom and up the stairs to where he heard girls talking. He saw Ginny Weasley and slipped through the door she was holding open. He saw Granger in a silky robe.

"You and your books, Hermione. Alright! But Hurry Up!" The Weaslette squealed.

"I will." Said Granger, in an impatient voice.

Then Weasley left and Draco quietly sat on Hermione's bed. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her uniform and took off her robe.

Draco's jaw dropped. That was the most perfect thing he's ever seen in his life.

"Oh my Gods," he muttered.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked, walking towards the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, to be honest with you guys, this is not my favorite story! lol! I only started writing it because I thought it might be funny. I'm making it out to be more boring than it should be! lmao! But you guys continue to review so I thought I would give you something since I haven't written in a year!

Sporty Girl ---HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SPORTY GIRL, HAPPY BIRTHFAY TO YOU! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. Happy Birthday!

artimis ---Thanks!

FarDeep ----Ahhh! Good! lol. I never knew he was a boy! Thanks for telling me. lol.

Red Satin and Black Silk ----lol! Gryffindors are only slightly evil because they aren't afraid to do anything.

canadian-chic1 -----Thanks!

angelps7 ----yeah! I'm terrible with updating!

Thank you all for reviewing! You all rock. And as always, you should review some more! Lol

I LOVE YOU:Blows you kisses: I LOVE YOU ALL!

Love, Anastaja


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my stuffed bunny rabbit (his name is Mr. Bunny).

Quidditch Cheerleaders: Chapter 7

* * *

Hermione remembered that she was only wearing undergarments, so she grabbed her robe from off the floor and quickly put it on.

She eyed the bed as she walked to the dresser to grab her wand.

Just as she was about to grab it, it moved. It was floating in mid-air. She grabbed for it, but it moved again.

"Harry if that's you I swear I'll- wait. Or is it-" Hermione paused and glared at the air. "_Malfoy_."

"Yes?" Called a taunting voice from behind her.

"Malfoy, give me the cloak!" She demanded, turning around real fast.

"Why?" He asked, from her left side.

She jumped really fast to her left and landed on the floor with a crash.

All she heard was tremendous laughter right beside her.

She grabbed an invisible foot and yanked it to the ground.

Draco fell to the floor, loudly. The cloak fell off of him and he dropped her wand.

"Ouch!" He screamed. "Who the hell do you think you are, Granger?"

Hermione giggled for a bit. Then she got up and grabbed the cloak and her wand.

She pointed the wand at him. "Now. I will lead you out of here through the prefect passageway."

Draco looked up and grinned at her.

"Only because I don't want to explain why there was a boy, not to mention a Slytherin boy, in the girls' dormitory. Not because I'm doing you a favor or anything," She continued.

He continued to grin.

"Stop smirking like that. You make me sick." She wrinkled up her nose.

"Sure I do." He said.

"You do." She insisted.

"Okay." He taunted.

"You do!" She pleaded, gulping.

"I said okay, Granger." He smirked.

"I know." She looked around, awkwardly, and pulled her robe around her some more.

"You know, Granger. I think you were only insisting that I make you sick so much, because I really don't make you sick." He moved toward her. "In fact, I believe it may just be the opposite."

"Uhm…well, you're wrong." She stuttered.

"I think you only hate me so much because you can't find anything to hate about me." He reached for her wand in her hand, grabbed it, and dropped it to the floor.

She gulped. "Oh. Is…er-that what you think?"

Draco slid his hand around her back and pulled her close to him. He used his other hand to put both of hers around his neck.

She looked up at him, with hopeful eyes.

He leaned into her face. "No, that's not what I think. It's what I know."

"I-er…I-"

He whispered in her ear. "Do you always have to have the last word Granger?"

"No." She gasped.

"Yes, you do." He pressed his lips against hers, gently.

She started to kiss back and ran her fingers through his long, untamed, blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. They stood there kissing for about 2 minutes when all of the sudden she pushed him back.

"No, no, no. I – can't. No."

He let go of her, reluctantly. "Starting to fall for me, Granger?"

"NO! I er…I think you should go. Now." She walked toward her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Scared of liking me, Granger?" He smirked.

"No. I'm not afraid of anything. I. I. I don't like you. I hate you. You're Harry's enemy." She screamed.

"His enemy that kisses amazingly." He said. "It's okay. You kiss well too. I liked it."

She looked at him and thought about Ron and Harry.

"No! Stop this! Go! Leave! I can't kiss you. It's everything I've been against since first year!" She panted.

"You're only against me because Potter and Weasley are." He yelled. "Find your own enemies."

"See! That's why I hate you! I don't know whether to murder you or push you against that wall and kiss you."

"Kiss me!"

"I can't! Why don't you understand that?" She screamed, her face going red.

"Because it's madness! You're the smartest witch at Hogwarts, but also the dumbest!"

Forgetting about the warming spell Ginny had given her, she put her hands on the bed to push herself up and she just happened to put one of her hands on the fake wand.

Immediately she dropped to the floor and her body felt like it was on fire.

"Granger. Granger, What are you doing?" He asked.

She didn't move, but she was groaning in pain.

"Granger. Get up. Granger!"

He walked over to her body. "Granger!"

He bent down to shake her and felt how hot her body was.

"Hermione! You're burning up!" Draco shouted, panicking.

* * *

Being a writer is so difficult. Especially with this story! I suppose a decent amount of people like this story and want it their way. So I try to follow the reviews as much as possible. Well, most of the reviews I get are over the sex controversy. People e-mail me telling me to put more sex in it. Reviews tell me not to put sex in there. And it's like an equal amount of people. So all I can say is, I'm going to try to have them not have sex, but I can't promise anything. But…the story is rated M for Mature…so I'll try not to be graphic if I do put sex in it. Sorry guys. I 3 you and I appreciate your reviews a lot!

Brittney, PenScribble06, Osaka, mysteriouscharm, karatelover: Thanks!

The-Legend-Begins: Yeah, I liked Immortal One too, but it's hard thinking of what to write next. I always come up with the things I write on the spot. So if I write something I don't like, I can't do anything about it. And I have to play off of what I've already written. And I don't know what to do with what I've left myself with for that story! lol. Hopefully I think of something and continue it soon! Lol. Thanks for the review!

-lil-miss-ditz- : Yeah, he does sound like a pervert. Lol. But wouldn't you think that's how he would turn out? I mean, I absolutely CANNOT STAND IT when they make Draco into this cutesy little love muffin for Hermione. It drives me CRAZYYY! lmao!

Ladii Starr : Yeah, I try to keep it as Hermione-like as possible, but sometimes you've just got to bend her personality to make it fit the story. Sorry if that makes you mad.

Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming!

Love, Anastaja


End file.
